Too Soon
by DN-Psyco-Alice
Summary: Rem's week is not exactly going well. First she was not in a very good mood during the aniversary of Gelus' death. Second L sees Rem too early. way too early! and to top it all off Shinigami are mysteriously dying in the shinigami realm. First story! yay


"Rem! Hey Rem!" Misa's voice pierced the silence.  
>"What!" Rem moaned annoyed. It was the anniversary of Gelus' death and the shinigami was <em>not<em> in a particularly good mood because of it. She turned her head toward Misa, the blonde haired girl sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair.  
>"Where do you think Light is taking me today?" She chirped at Rem.<br>The skeletal shinigami narrowed her single visible eye. That question was asked so many times, misa should know what Rem is going to say. Usually Rem is patient when asked this question. So then why is she filled with murderous rage? Rem heaved a frustrated sigh, and resumed face-planting the arm of the couch. Like she's been doing all morning long and part of the afternoon.  
>"Did you hear me?" Misa barked.<br>Rem snapped at the sound of her voice, "You know your _really _pissing me off today! So why don't you _shut up_ and leave me alone!"  
>The model stared at the female shinigami totally in shock. Never had Rem spoken to her in such a vile manner. She sniffed and sniveled, then started to cry. Rem instantly felt guilty, but held her statement. Misa kept crying but surprisingly didn't yell back, or even throw anything. She just stood up and ran out of the apartment.<br>After she heard the door slam shut, Rem sighed. She _should _follow her, it's a shinigami's duty, to follow the human who has their death note. The shinigami rose a bit unsteadily to her feet. Swatting a clump of white, purple tipped hair out of her face, Rem passed through the wall to follow.  
>It took a little while but the shinigami found her inside the diner her and Light were supposedly supposed to meet. She hugged Light Yagami's legs sobbing into his jeans. This scene is really not normal in the human world. Humans walked passed them giving Misa a "what- the-heck-is-wrong-with-this-girl" look. Meanwhile,Light glowered down at her, as if trying really hard not to hit Misa. Rem entered the diner with a grim expression. upon her arrival the shinigami Ryuk greeted her. Ryuk is the other shinigami who came to the human world and gave the death note to a human. He's one of those shinigami who are considered "weird or kinda creepy." After his loud "hello," his eyes moved to the top of her head.<br>He murmured, "Uhm, is that a new look for you?" He reached out to touch her hair. Rem beat him to it.  
>She ran her fingers through her hair, it was scraggly to the touch. Rem turned to a window so she could see herself. Her reflection stared back, hair sticking up in all directions. The shinigami attempted to fix her hair, but only made it worse.<br>"So is it a new hairstyle?" Ryuk said.  
>Rem turned on him, "Of course not!" She snapped.<br>Ryuk took a nervous step back, letting Rem walk briskly past him. The shinigami moved in the direction of Misa and Light.  
>"And then she yelled at Misa!" The girl sobbed hysterically.<br>Light flicked his gaze to Rem, "well, hello Rem. Your looking 'fabulous' today." he said sarcasticly.  
>The shinigami twitches, suddenly she lashed out. Rem came at Light, throwing Misa aside with one violent pull, she grabbed Light's shirt. "You better watch your mouth Light Yagami! I'll break your limbs and throw you down the stairs!" Rem snarled her voice dripping with rage. Light drew back, while people around him backed away. Rem lifted Light off his feet so he could be eye level with her. "Got it!"<br>Light nodded, Rem dropped him. Light broke into a coughing fit once he hit the ground. "What is your problem?" He sputtered between coughs.  
>" Your my problem! I should just kill you right now!" She Shrieked in his face.<br>"No! Rem! Please stop!" Misa cried.  
>Rem felt a hand slap on her shoulder, it was Ryuk, "Yeah Rem, don't do it. It's stupid to kill him right now."<br>The shinigami glanced at Ryuk. Then everything went red. Rem didn't exactly know what happened, but when she came around she found she'd pinned Ryuk on his stomach with one arm twisted behind his back in an unnatural way. Rem heard a soft whimper from behind her. Turning her head around she spotted Misa and Light staring at her eyes wide. Slowly Rem turned back to Ryuk. Suddenly she felt a pair of sad eyes on her, like Gelus'. Rem let out a weird hiccup and burst into tears. She released Ryuk babbling apologies between sobs. Ryuk rolled over, then sat up. The male shinigami grabbed Rem unexpectantly.  
>"Rem! Calm down! It's alright. You just need to go home and sleep this thing off." He said voice strangely soft.<br>"But shi-"  
>"Don't tell me shinigami don't need to sleep!" He lowered his voice, "your obviously in a bad mood, just sleep. It helps trust me."<br>Normally she would have been a little frightened of Ryuk's attitude. This was not like him. But she didn't even notice the odd attitude. The odd behavior was short lived though. He stood up, "C'mon lets go!"  
>Rem gulped slowly nodding. Light turned to Misa, "you'd better go home too." He said helping Misa to her feet.<br>"Wha?" She gasped, then sighed. "But if Misa goes home, Rem will yell at me."  
>This made Rem's heart twist. Another wave of uncontrolable sobs pounded her.<br>Light placed his hand on Misa's shoulder, "If Rem does what she's told to do.  
>Then she should not yell at you." He explained, "and tomarrow will be a new day. We can continue this "date" then."<br>"Alright Light." Misa agreed.

_Thank you Light Yagami..._

"That totally rhymes." She added.

Light gave a fake smile, "That's wonderful Misa, go home now." He nudged them gently.

Ryuk and Rem stood up as Misa started walking toward the door. As the three exited the diner, Ryuk threw over his shoulder, "I'll meet you at home! M'kay Light?"

"Huh? Wait what!" Light protested, but Ryuk was already out earshot.

On the way to Misa's Rem leaned on Ryuk, fatigue hitting her like a ton of bricks. Getting super pissed, then beating Ryuk up, _then,_ crying uncontrolably, that can zap your energy. She soon became glade Ryuk is forcing her to go to sleep. Halfway home Misa started pestering with questions about Light.

"Does Light ever say anything about me?"

"well," Ryuk paused, "he calls you a pric-"

Beside him Rem shot Ryuk a half hearted death glare. She thought it was bound to fail. To the shinigami's surprise Ryuk corrected himself.

"Pretty girl...He calls you pretty."

Misa jumped up and down earning stares from pedestrians. "Hooray!"

For the rest of the way home, Misa asked more questions about Light, with a few exceptions about shinigami. For the ones about Light Ryuk either lied to make her happy or said, "I don't know." Once they'd come to her door Misa chirped.

"Your gonna come inside for a little bit right? Misa has apples."

"Of course I am if you have apples!" Ryuk grinned hugely.  
><em>Oh Ryuk, you and your apples. <em>  
>Ryuk passed through the wall into Misa's apartment. By now Rem was using him for support. The two heard Misa unlock her door and come in. Rem stumbled toward the couch. She half fell half layed down on the maroon couch. Her head rested on the arm, the shinigami closed her eyes.<br>"So about those apples." Was all Rem heard before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
